


A Little Bit of Snowmance

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Snowed In, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: For the Sniperpilot Winter 'speed prompt':We both stayed in the dorms over break and now we’re kind of snowed in…I didn’t buy any supplies, can I stay with you?“Well, we’re sort of snowed in, as you...probably already noticed,” Bodhi says, clumsy with his words. “I wasn’t prepared at all, and there’s only a few frozen waffles left, so I was wondering if I could trouble you for some bread or cereal? Anything you could spare really...I know it’s so pathetic, but I’d pay you back, of course.” Bodhi knows he’s rambling but Cassian looks more amused than annoyed.





	A Little Bit of Snowmance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskatieleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/gifts).



> misskatieleigh is the best beta, a pal, and a confidant. She ghostwrote the end and made it coherent, bless her as usual! :D

Bodhi peeks out into the hall at the door across the way, trying to work up the courage to just go over already. The guy who lives there, Cassian, seemed nice, from what he could tell in their few meetings. There’s no reason for Bodhi be so nervous. Still, the thought of going over to beg for help makes him feel ridiculous. He curses himself for not paying attention to the forecast, for being so ill-prepared for the winter storm that snowed the whole dorm in. If it was any other time there would be plenty of people to turn to, but with the winter holidays the occupancy of his floor has dwindled to Cassian and himself. Bodhi’s stomach rumbles unhelpfully and he supposes eating freezer burnt waffles for the next few days might be a worse fate than going over after all.

Bodhi crosses the hall and knocks before he can lose his nerve, waiting awkwardly until Cassian appears in the doorway. Cassian is wearing pajamas and his hair is rumpled like he might have been asleep, making Bodhi feel like even more of an idiot. He should have realized Cassian might be sleeping in, what with it being break and all.

“Hey Bodhi,” Cassian says, voice much warmer than the hall. Bodhi is surprised Cassian remembers his name with only the fleeting contact they’d had last semester. They’d both been stuck in line at the bookstore for a bit and Bodhi couldn’t help but notice him, complaining about prices and the rain outside but not much else before Cassian was called to get his order.

“Hey, Cassian. If I woke you I can go... I’m sorry,” Bodhi blurts, but Cassian shakes his head looking unbothered.

“I’ve been up for a bit,” Cassian says, running a hand through his hair to smooth it out. “What’s up?”

“Well, we’re sort of snowed in, as you...probably already noticed,” Bodhi says, clumsy with his words. “I wasn’t prepared at all, and there are only a few frozen waffles left...I was wondering if I could trouble you for some bread or cereal? Anything you could spare really, I know it’s so pathetic, but I’d pay you back, of course.” Bodhi knows he’s rambling but Cassian looks more amused than annoyed.

“Bodhi, you’re welcome to anything, of course, c’mon in,” Cassian says, turning back into the room, Bodhi feels lighter at the response, and he follows him inside. Cassian shuts the door behind them, and that’s more of a surprise, that he doesn’t want Bodhi to just grab whatever and go.

“You can sit if you want; I’ll make us something,” Cassian says, moving to grab a carton of eggs from his much better-stocked fridge. Bodhi desperately wants to stay, but part of him feels bad for making Cassian wait on him.

“Oh, I didn’t mean. You don’t have to...” Bodhi says, but his stomach growls traitorously, all the same, at the thought of warm food. Cassian hears it and snorts, fixing Bodhi with a knowing look. Bodhi flushes in embarrassment, wanting the ground to swallow him.

“Nothing fancy, just scrambled eggs, if you like those?” Cassian asks, looking like he actually knows what he’s doing in the kitchen. Bodhi gives in with a nod, grateful when Cassian turns his attention to cracking the eggs into the mixing bowl he’s pulled down from the cabinet. Bodhi sits on the couch gingerly, taking in the space. The apartment layout is the same as his own, and it feels weird to look up and not see strings of lights strewn across the wall and ceiling. There’s a dark blue throw rug under his feet, a standard coffee table stacked with textbooks, and a small flatscreen on a low table pressed against the opposite wall. Bodhi glances over to Cassian, nearly sighing at how cute he looks and feeling incredibly awkward in the silence.

“Enjoying the break so far?” Cassian asks, saving them from the quiet before Bodhi can try.

“Oh, um, yeah. Kind of boring actually, just sticking around. My roommate abandoned me for some ski trip with her girlfriend at the last minute so it’s been a bit different than usual,” Bodhi explains. Cassian nods, clearly in a relatable situation.

“My roommate took off too, to audit a winter course at Alliance, of all things. I don’t mind much though, been getting ahead on some of the reading for next semester.”

“Kay right? He always does seem...driven.”

“He’s an asshole, you can say it.”

Bodhi laughs, remembering a time he had overslept and left his laundry in the dryer only to be woken by a loud rapping at his door, surprised to have his laundry basket thrust into his arms by the man in question. Kay had warned him not to disrupt the flow of laundry again.  
  
“He’s just...very direct,” Bodhi chooses the word carefully and Cassian laughs, looking down at the pan. Direct is a generous way to describe Kay, but Bodhi keeps his thoughts to himself, not wanting to be rude to one of Cassian’s friends. Bodhi shifts his attention to the stack of books in front of him, tilting his head to read the titles. _Multiagent Robotic Systems, Theory of Applied Robotics: Kinematics, Dynamics, and Control._ Bodhi feels impressed just reading them.

“Robotics? You must be smart then,” Bodhi says, feeling a bit embarrassed about his own undeclared status. He’s a bit stuck, oscillating between choosing art or something more practical, with no idea what he’d be any good at. He loves to paint but he’s so self conscious, he wonders if he could ever commit to a career that involves putting yourself out there so much. Cassian turns off the burner and plates the eggs with a shrug at Bodhi’s comment.

“I’ve messed around with computers since I was a kid. Machines just makes sense to me I guess,” Cassian says, setting the plates on the tiny dining room table. He gets them each a glass of orange juice to go with the meal and it’s all alarmingly cute and domestic.

“Much cooler than me. I’m just getting through the core requirements, trying a bit of everything until I have to settle,” Bodhi admits, going over to join him.

“No problem with being undeclared, what are you leaning toward?” Cassian asks with a kind look that makes Bodhi’s heart vibrate. Cassian sits and Bodhi takes the spot across from him, their knees brushing under the table when he does.

“Art, maybe. I paint, or try to at least,” Bodhi says, cringing internally at the way he always seems to put himself down. Jyn always scolds him about being too self-deprecating.

“I’m sure you’re great,” Cassian answers, then adds quietly, “my mother was an artist.” Bodhi smiles shyly with a shrug, not wanting to pry at the implied past tense.

“I don’t have anything here to show, but I’m taking a few courses next semester. Fingers crossed, I guess.” The conversation drops off and Bodhi wishes he knew what else to say.

Instead, he devotes his attention to the food he'd been craving, adding a bit of salt and pepper before finally taking a bite. He can’t remember the last time he’s eaten something not microwaved or tragically overcooked in one of Jyn’s misguided attempts, making even simple scrambled eggs are a luxury.

“Thanks so much for this, again,” Bodhi says, not wanting to just shovel food in his mouth rudely. Cassian swallows his own bite and looks up with a smile playing at the curve of his lips.

“It’s nice to have the company,” Cassian says. Bodhi suddenly wishes he’d come over earlier in the week, but he hadn’t thought that someone like Cassian might have felt lonely too. Then again, maybe he’s just saying it to be nice. They eat in pleasant silence, Bodhi feeling warm for the first time in days with the food settling in his stomach. Cassian’s phone buzzes and he lifts it from the table.

“Campus alert, advising everyone to stay inside and be safe.” Bodhi almost laughs at the obviousness, but it’s around what he expects from the school. Cassian gets up from his seat and raises the blinds to take in the view of falling snow, a blanket of white covering the quad, blurred by the constant flurry. Bodhi follows him to the window to get a better look, stepping into his space. Cassian’s shoulder brushes against his own and he has to stop himself from leaning into the contact. Cassian is so nice, the last thing he wants is Bodhi flirting awkwardly with him.  
  
“Not much choice, it seems,” Bodhi says. He notes the lack of shoveled paths, the way the snow drifts look deep enough to sink into, shivering at the sight alone. Bodhi knows he should probably go back to his room and he inches backward a bit, hoping the distance will make him feel less magnetized to Cassian’s side.

“I should get out of your hair,” Bodhi says, wishing he didn't feel like such a bother for taking up Cassian's time.

“Only if you want,” Cassian says, suddenly looking unsure. “I was thinking of watching a movie or something since there’s not much else to do.” Bodhi can’t help but feel hopeful at the sincere offer.

“That sounds really nice actually. I have a kettle and it would only be instant but...I could make us cocoa?” Bodhi offers. He realizes how juvenile it sounds as he says it but Cassian smiles brightly.

“Should I just come to yours, then?” Cassian asks and Bodhi pushes past his doubt to nod.

“I’m gonna just clean up the kitchen first, I’ll meet you over there.”

“I’ll leave the door unlocked,” Bodhi says. When he gets back to his own he figures now is as good a time as ever to silently freak out, putting the kettle on and cleaning as best he can to make the space presentable. He leaves the pillows and his soft blanket on the couch because even with the heat going it gets pretty cold sometimes. He tries to bring up Netflix on his computer and frowns when the screen won’t load, tries another site and gets much of the same. He looks to the router and the signal lights are flicked off. He groans, thinking he should have expected this with the weather being what it is. Bodhi doesn’t know if Cassian will still want to hang out and his heart sinks at the thought of sitting alone.

Cassian knocks even though the door is open like Bodhi promised, peeking his head in with a smile, his arms full with a blanket of his own. He looks so soft Bodhi thinks he might melt.

“Hey, did you pick something already?” Cassian says, nodding towards the computer. Bodhi remembers the problem at hand and frowns.

“The internet is out from the storm,” Bodhi admits. Cassian’s face falls and he hesitates in the doorway. Bodhi scrambles for an idea, trying to salvage their impromptu hang out. “I have some DVDs though?” He regrets the words even as he says them, remembering the exact mix of his and Jyn’s weird tastes they have to choose from. He can’t back out though when Cassian smiles, seeming glad for the excuse to stay. Bodhi goes over to the small shelf under the TV and kneels down to look at the possibilities. Most of them are Jyn’s, but still he feels embarrassed. He has his few Criterion titles tucked into the side and wonders how pretentious it would be to pick one of them. He’s startled when Cassian comes up behind him to look, leaning down to peek at the titles.

“Lots of these are my roommate’s,” Bodhi says, “Um, these ones are mine.” Bodhi shuffles through showing Cassian, making comments about a few but none really catch his eye.

“What about this one?” Cassian asks, picking up _Y Tu Mamá También_ of all things. Cassian reads the back looking interested. Bodhi blushes, definitely not dwelling on how much Cassian looks one of the cute main actors in the film.

“Um, no it’s really...sad,” he says, which isn’t a lie. “How about this?” Bodhi asks, grabbing another DVD randomly. Anything not to explain how awkward it would be to watch a movie with that much nudity with Cassian. Bodhi looks at the movie in his hand and sighs. It’s one of Jyn’s that he hasn’t seen. Can’t be worse than graphic sex and gay panic he supposes. Cassian shrugs and says sure before going and settling on the couch. Bodhi puts the disc in the player and presses play.

Bodhi almost forgets to make the hot chocolate until the kettle whistles from across the room reminding him the water is heated. When it’s finished he brings the cups over, balancing them carefully so he doesn’t spill. He hands one to Cassian and settles in beside him, close but not touching. The movie starts in space and Bodhi is grateful he’d grabbed something that looks half okay at first. He takes the movie seriously for maybe the first five minutes, sipping his hot chocolate until Cassian snorts at some line the main hero says.

“Okay, so this is pretty corny,” Bodhi admits.

“I don’t mind,” Cassian says with a soft smile that makes Bodhi’s heart flip. He takes a long sip from his cocoa and looks back to the screen. Cassian finishes his drink after Bodhi’s drained his own, leaning forward to place the mug on the table and somehow winding up further in Bodhi’s space when he falls back against the cushions. Bodhi doesn’t lean away, a glimmer of hope in the way he catches Cassian glancing over.

The sound of the movie fades out with Cassian warm by his side, whispering commentary here and there. Bodhi’s almost glad they didn’t watch a better movie for all they laugh about it, the bizarre design of the aliens and the villain’s long over dramatic monologue. There’s a lull in the movie, a long sequence of the main character lost in a maze. Cassian takes the far too drawn out scene to speak.

“This is ridiculous but, still more fun than sitting alone and studying.”

“Even if it is the worst movie you’ve ever seen? I can’t imagine any of these robots are scientifically feasible,” Bodhi jokes back. Cassian smiles, launching into how he could definitely build the tall boxy guard robot on screen if it wasn’t such a completely impractical design. Bodhi isn’t sure what a lot of the technical terms mean but likes hearing Cassian explain anyway.

Bodhi doesn’t notice when Cassian drapes his arm over the back of the sofa, but when he tentatively lets it settle across Bodhi’s shoulders he can’t help but feel nervous and thrilled. He looks over to Cassian who is watching him instead of the screen.

“Is this okay?” Cassian asks and Bodhi nods, feeling his face flush. He feels more comfortable though, stealing part of the blanket on Cassian’s lap and leaning his head on Cassian’s shoulder.

“Is this?” Bodhi murmurs back and Cassian chuckles. The movie ends eventually, the hero destroying the robot overlords and the villain who controlled them in some overcomplicated plan. Bodhi feels disbelieving at the fact that he survived at all. The credits roll and Bodhi feels nervous again, wondering if he should pull away. Bodhi looks at Cassian, how soft he looks in the glow of the TV menu when it comes on. Cassian bites his lip and pushes forward into Bodhi’s space, their mouths almost brushing together. Bodhi’s breath hitches in anticipation, unable to move until the TV blares and startles them apart. Bodhi curses, pulling from Cassian’s embrace in his fumbling efforts to mute the awful looping music of the DVD menu. Cassian looks just as disappointed, bringing a hand up to push through his hair as he huffs a laugh.

Bodhi manages to switch the TV off and settles back against the couch cushions with a sigh, not knowing how to get the spark of the moment back. Cassian’s arm has dropped from the back of the sofa and their shoulders brush. Bodhi splays his hands on his own thighs, trying to think of something to say. He’s always been awful at flirting, wanting to do something stupid like take Cassian’s hand or, more stupid still, follow through and kiss him. Cassian reaches up and cups his jaw, making the choice for him, the gentle heat in his eyes making Bodhi’s heart beat faster.

“The movie was pretty bad,” Cassian says, “but I sort of liked that one part just before the credits ended.” Bodhi laughs, eyes flicking to Cassian’s lips at the recent memory.

“I really liked that part too,” Bodhi says, feeling entirely out of his depth. Somehow he gets up the nerve anyway, taking Cassian’s playful cue to lean in and finally close the distance between them. Their lips meet and Cassian’s presses back, taking control of the kiss as Bodhi melts against him. Bodhi fists a hand in Cassian’s shirt, drawing him impossibly closer. By the time they break for air he’s practically pulled Cassian into his lap, one of his thighs settled firmly between Bodhi’s legs, the contact driving him a bit crazy. Bodhi glances up and Cassian looks even more rumpled than he had when he first came to the door.

“Should I put on another movie?” Bodhi manages to breathe after a moment. Cassian looks up, from where he’d been staring at Bodhi’s lips, to meet his eyes.

“How about the one I picked before,” Cassian teases, “I did read the back you know, something about horny Mexican teenagers? I was one of those not too long ago, y'know.”

Bodhi groans, shaking his head and trying not to blush too ridiculously. Cassian ducks in close, pressing a soft kiss to Bodhi’s jaw, shifting in a way that makes Bodhi shiver.

“That’s more of a date three kind of movie,” Bodhi says, trying not to get too distracted by the feeling of Cassian’s lips trailing down his neck. “I wasn’t kidding about it being sad.” Bodhi settles his hands on Cassian’s waist, not wanting things to go too fast. As much as he likes Cassian he doesn’t want to rush, taking a deep breath as Cassian pulls back a little.  Cassian seems to take Bodhi’s hesitance as some kind of clue, shifting backward off of Bodhi’s lap, and reaching out for his hand instead.

“To be fair, I don’t think I’d pay much attention anyway,” Cassian concedes, toying with Bodhi's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along the back of his knuckles.

“Did you want to leave then?” Bodhi asks, feeling insecure that now that things have cooled down a bit between them Cassian might not be interested in hanging around. Part of him is aching to know if Cassian was really interested in him or if loneliness and boredom was all that brought them together. He wants to ask but doesn’t dare, wanting to spare himself as long as he can.

“I might be worried about you starving over here alone,” Cassian teases.

“I'm not... I really didn't have any food. You can check....” Bodhi says, realizing that this whole thing must have seemed like such a setup, hoping Cassian didn’t think Bodhi had been leading him on. Cassian’s hand squeezes his own before Bodhi can pull away.

“Bodhi, I didn’t mean…” Cassian flushes, “I believe you, of course. I meant you could stay in Kay’s room if you want...I’d never, um, pressure you.” Cassian looks embarrassed at how it had come off at first. Bodhi feels relieved, endeared by Cassian’s sudden nervousness and wanting to soothe it still.

“Well,” Bodhi smiles, “in that case, I’d love to.” The tension drains from Cassian’s shoulders at the words, looking over at Bodhi hesitant and kind. Bodhi leans in again, kissing the look off his face. When they break apart Cassian sits there with his eyes closed for a moment, like he's completely taken with Bodhi. It's a little overwhelming, but wonderful all the same. Bodhi grins as Cassian climbs off the couch, using their clasped hands to pull Bodhi up as well. His heart swells with every second that Cassian keeps him close, across the hall into the other apartment. He's very quickly getting used to the idea of having Cassian touch him.

They curl up on the couch, watching the snow fall steadily through the window, wrapped up in each other and talking quietly. The light on the wifi router in the corner eventually blinks to life and Cassian pulls up something mindless on Netflix that serves as background noise filling the lull of the quiet dorm. Bodhi watches Cassian more than he does the screen, feeling less self-conscious than before. Cassian returns his gaze looking just as rapt. Bodhi can’t help but feel grounded by the warmth of Cassian’s fingers entwined with his own. Cassian makes them grilled cheese, neither of them wanting to bother with anything more involved for dinner. Afterwards, they settle again and at some point, Bodhi falls asleep with his head resting comfortably on Cassian’s shoulder. Cassian wakes him with a gentle nudge, looking amused.

“Don’t stay up on my account,” Cassian says, but Bodhi only nudges him back in return for the teasing. “C’mon I’ll show you to Kay’s room.”

Bodhi really wishes he didn’t have to move from Cassian’s side but nods, knowing he probably should let him have some space after the hours they’ve spent together. Cassian gets him settled and Bodhi wants to do something ridiculous like kiss him goodnight. With the lights off in the plain bedroom, surrounded by Kay’s things he feels a bit silly for staying when his own bed was only a hallway away. Without Cassian’s arms around him it’s harder to fall asleep, tossing and turning and thinking he might as well head back to his own room. He figures that he could see Cassian in the morning after all. When Bodhi finally gives up on sleep and pads out of the room he’s surprised to see Cassian sitting at the kitchen table.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Bodhi says, Cassian smiles but looks almost pained at having been caught.

“I was a bit lonely,” Cassian admits. Bodhi looks down, sheepishly. “Me too, if we’re being honest.” He comes over and pulls Cassian from the chair, down the hall to his room. Cassian lets himself be lead, climbing into the bed first, then pulling Bodhi in against him. Bodhi thinks it should be more uncomfortable, being tangled in the twin bed, but Cassian draws him close from the edge of the mattress, making him feel safe. Bodhi settles his head under Cassian’s chin, pressing a chaste kiss to his collarbone and shuts his eyes, hoping the snow doesn’t let up overnight. He thinks ahead to the last three days of break to come and thinks he could stand to stay inside a few days more.


End file.
